Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{6}{7}-7\dfrac{3}{7} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {7} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {7} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{3}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{3}{7}$